1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an embedded packaging device, and more particularly to an embedded packaging device including at least two electronic components, each with a different thickness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embedded electronic packaging technologies have been significant growth due to their ability to reduce the size and cost of devices and enable higher levels of integration for various electronic products.
However, there is still a challenge in packaging a plurality of electronic components with different thickness. For example, a dielectric layer with a larger thickness is required for covering and insulating the electronic components, such that the miniaturization of an embedded packaging device is adversely affected. Additionally, the internal wiring layer formation also becomes more complicated because of the different thickness of the electronic components. Furthermore, the traditional embedded packaging device usually has poor heat dissipation ability.